Misunderstanding Love
by XxDarkCrimson97xX
Summary: Hello. My first one shot here.Celebrity Sakura and Heir Sasuke broke up? Sakura gone? Where is she? What will Sasuke do? Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/U: I know most of you had read this many times, even I, myself but it still make my heart throb. Enjoy. . My first one shot. Read and Review please.

* * *

A girl with long silky pink hair and a pair of beautiful green beads of eyes walk to the park to meet with his boyfriend who was sitting under the shade of Sakura Tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura call as she sit beside his boyfriend who only grunt as a greeting.

Sakura Haruno, the famous celebrity and doctor of Konoha, the beauty of Japan pout at his boyfriend who is Sasuke Uchiha who is the second heir of Uchiha Corporation.

How did they met? That is another story.

They sit in silent with Sakura look at the ground thinking something to talk about while Sasuke look at the sky. Then, Sakura turn to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"Do…Do I ever cross your mind?"

Sasuke who felt weird with her behaviour turn to her before looking at the sky again.

"No."

Sakura felt her heart throb but she continue with her question.

"Do you like me?"

"Not really."

_-Throb-_

"Do you want me?"

"No."

_-Throb- -Throb-_

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

_-Throb- -Throb- -Throb-_

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

_-A Tear-_

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Not really."

_-Another Tear-_

"Choose—me or your life?"

"My life."

.

.

.

"Sakura, what with all the quest-" Sasuke freeze when he saw her tears.

"Sasuke-kun…Let's break up."

"Saku-" Sakura stand up while Sasuke still in shock.

"Good Bye. I will try to move on…Uchiha-san."

_-Throb-_

A month later…

Sasuke Uchiha's condominium…

_-KNOCK- -KNOCK-_

"Teme. Open the da** door."

"_GO AWAY!"_

"TEME! YOU HAVE WORK YOU BASTARD!"

"Go Away, Dobe. Itachi can settle that."

_-BAMP-_

'There goes the door,' thought the Uchiha.

"Don't sit at the couch like some heartbreak sissy, Teme."

"I am not a sissy," Sasuke hiss at Naruto.

"I want to show something," said Naruto. The TV is turn on.

"Eh?"

"Itachi…You break into my home again."

"Kaa-san is noisy about your relationship with Sakura."

"I can't find her. Can't you see that? If I do I will already with her wherever she is now."

"_The beauty of Japan is back on the track, people. She had gone to help some people overseas with all the war happen. Who is that man beside her?" _Switch.

"_The holy maiden is back and she will continue working at Konoha Hospital. Oh. Who might be the man beside her?"_ Switch.

"_What happen with her relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?" _Switch.

"_Sakura-san. Who is that man beside you?"_

"_Oh. He is a childhood friend of mine."_

"_Really? Aren't we dating Saku-chan?" ask a man a little older than her with red hair and gold cat-like eyes. He can pass with flying colours if he want to be a model._

_The man hug her and peck her on the lips._

"_Kyaa." The reporters yell then a lot of question being thrown to them._

"_Is it true he will be your modelling partner?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it true he is half French like you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you left a month ago?"_

"_It's personal."_

"_How about your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?" That make all the reporters silent._

"_Ah. We broke up exactly a month ago."_

"_Is that the reason you left?"_

"_Oh. Of course not. Even before we broke up, I was planning to help people who was in war with the treatment."_

"_Why did you guys break up?"_

"_Personal."_

"_Is it true he is cheating on you?"_

"_No comment."_

"_Is it true he is planning to propose you before?"_

"_No comment."_

"_I heard this rumour that you are pregnant? Is it true?"_

"…_Yes."_

_This cause uproar at the room._

"_How old is the child?"_

"_3 Weeks."_

"_Who is the fath-" _Switch off.

"Teme," Naruto whisper his nickname who was holding the remote control tightly.

"A Week. A week after she left me, she is already with other guys."

"What will you do now?" ask Itachi.

"That dude look familiar," said Naruto.

"Really?" ask Itachi then he look like he realise something and smirk.

"I will…I will go and talk to her. If she want the relationship end and all of this will end."

Next Day…

Konoha Park…

The pink hair woman was sitting under the tree looking at the sky as if she is feeling nostalgic.

She was smiling until someone sat beside her. She turn to face him and saw with all of his glory—Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Oh. I will leave then," said Sakura and is about to leave until a hand was holding her wrist.

"Sit."

She sit down.

"We need to talk."

"I don't need the talk."

"Hn."

"No."

"Hn."

"No."

"Aa."

"No way. What do you want actually?"

"Who is that child's father?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Hn."

"…"

"It piss me off. You left me when we promise not leave each other."

_-Throb-_

"…"

"I—I still love you."

_-Throb-_

"You are lying."

"I am not."

_-Snap-_

"You are lying. Why? I never cross your mind, you don't like me, you don't want me, you wouldn't cry if I left, you wouldn't live for me, you're not willing to do anything for me and you choose your life over me! Don't talk to me like I was at fault."

Sakura was about to leave but was stop again with a hug from the back.

"You left me because of that. That's stupid."

"Let me go." She whispered weakly.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."

_-Ba-Dump-_

"You don't like me."

"Because I Love You."

_-Dup Dap-_

"You don't want me."

"I need you."

She buried her face at Sasuke's arm which was wrapped around her neck.

"You wouldn't cry if I left."

"I would die if you do."

"But you are not."

"Not until I find the truth."

She giggle a little that make Sasuke smile.

"But you wouldn't live for me."

"Because I would die for you."

"You can't." Sakura turn around and look at Sasuke's face who is smiling a little at her tear stained face.

"Y-You're not willing to do anything for me."

Sasuke face softened "I would do anything for you."

_-Heart beat-_

"You choose your life."

"Because you are my life.

With that, Sasuke kiss her.

"Sakura. I love you."

"Hm."

"Wait. You are already dating aren't you?"

"Eh? When?"

"That guy with red hair."

"Oh. Satoshi? He is my brother."

"Eh?"

"…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun. I want to tell you a secret."

"Hn?"

She whispered something that make Sasuke face bright red and fainted.

"Sasuke-kun. Really?"

What that they don't realise is that they still holding through all the talk-and two figure hiding at the bushes near the tree with one of them holding a video camera.

"Wahaha. Teme is sissy. Ouch. That hurt Teme brother."

"Hn."

_-END-_

* * *

A/U: How was it? Like it? Hate it? Read and Review. My first one shot. No flame please.


End file.
